Little Moments
by BusFullOfLlamas
Summary: Moments in Kyoka Jiro's life. Small and otherwise unimportant things that build her up. Make her relaxed. Keep her from being overwhelmed. Collection of One-Shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoka Jiro tapped out a beat on her thigh. Her eyes were shut. Her lips were parted. Her heart- hammering in her chest. Her ear-jack plugged into her phone- white noise blasting into her mind.

The teenager had something now- that she hadn't had in a long time. Hadn't had since she had moved into the Heights Alliance.

She had a moment.

A moment of calm. A moment that she could take to do whatever she wanted. A moment that she could relax with. A moment where she had to do nothing. Where she had no expectations. None put upon her by others- and definitely none put upon her by herself.

Her foot tapped away- the sound of a kickdrum vibrating in her mind. The basis- the backbone. The start of the skeleton that she would flesh out. One twenty beats per minute.

A shake of her head- Not fast enough.

One thirty? No. One thirty five? Closer.

Her foot tapped. Toes landing on soft carpet- but for Kyoka- it might has well been cold metal.

One forty.

The purple haired woman had a moment of quiet.

Silence- oh, but how she **hated** it.

She brought her hand up- the snare. Building on her base.

Her lips moved- counting- getting the beat down.

Her other hand- the highhats.

Yes-

She got the rhythm- threw in embellishments- successive beats- fills- flourishes that made the basic beat **hers. **Gave it character-

Her hands moved- her posture with it.

She sat up- her hands moved- left extended to her side fingers holding down frets- her right hand plucking the heavy strings of a bass.

Strong backing- make the sounds **hit** hard.

Fast-

Faster-

That's it.

Quick and loose. Jazzy overtop her punk beat-

Guitar. Electric- **power chords.**

Her song grew.

She **hated** the quiet. She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand not having music playing while she slept. Couldn't stand sitting on the train without something in the background. Couldn't stand studying with Yaomomo. All prim and proper in her mansion and-

Her head shook- her fingers faltered-

No. She couldn't do that. She couldn't understand how anyone **could.**

No- she needed sounds to function.

Normally she'd just- listen to something and be done with it- but sometimes there was something going on and she needed to **move**. Sometimes there was something going on and she needed to drown out her thoughts. Something going on that she couldn't- even for a moment risk thinking.

Thinking about how she was going on her first date.

Thinking about That Voice.

Thinking about That Noble Boy.

Her **everything** faltered- the song she had built falling apart at the seams as she thought about those focused eyes. The sight of determination burning in them. The sight of red.

Her hands shot up to her face- her ear-jacks pulling back- and silence overwhelmed her. She could feel the heat in her face- and just beyond her own heartbeat pounding in her ears- she could hear someone near her. Soft breathing cutting through the overwhelming quiet.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She replied. Forcing herself to breathe.

A late-night walk.

Simple. But… intimate.

She inhaled deeply- and stood up.

She could do this. She could turn and look at those sharp, beautiful eyes.

Her feet shifted.

Her eyes opened.

"Come, Kyoka. This night, the two of us shall walk amongst the other creatures of the night."

Her lips quirked upwards. She walked towards him.

Soft red eyes looked at her. Feathers preened and ruffled and not-a-one out of place.

"Dork." She breathed- nibbling on her bottom lip. She reached out and took his hand- surprising both of them- and tugged him towards the doors.

Cool air hit her. And the silence of the night followed immediately after. She shivered.

And felt fingers squeezing her own.

She'd deal with some quiet if it meant holding his hand.

* * *

Hey all. First- wrote this at three in the morning, so don't blame me too much if the writing on this isn't great. Just wanted to knock it out and then get some sleep.

Second- these two are just too cute. Surprised that there isn't more of them here.

Third- leave a review. Let me know what you think. Again- just sorta blasted this out. Didn't really proof read it or anything. Thanks.

Don't own Hero Aca. Not profiting and all that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoka stretched out on her bed, her toes stretching and back popping as she did so. Some music was playing in the background- just a playlist from online that she used to calm herself down. Lofi Beats to relax/study to- or something like that. She could never remember the full name.

Everything hurt. It had been a brutal day of training- her earjacks hurt to the point that she wasn't even bothering to plug them into her computer to listen. Her feet hurt. Her arms hurt. The purple haired punk rocker had thankfully had a shower- so she wasn't as sweaty, but-

The school was really putting them through the ringer lately.

She let out a small sigh- as she felt her stomach rumble. She had been hungry for what felt like hours. But- she really just didn't want to get up. She didn't think that she _could_ get up.

She shifted her weight. Thought about moving her earjack to grab her phone but then immediately thought better. Instead- she reached out her aching arm and wrapped bone tired fingers around her device.

She needed help.

_Get here ASAP_

And- send.

Once more, Kyoka became a boneless heap on her bed. It was only a matter of minutes until her Hero got her message. Until He would rush upstairs to her dorm- bust in and try to find her. Try to spot if something had happened- if she had been hurt or something. Her lips curled up as the little fantasy developed in her mind- her tongue darting out to wet her lips-

**Knock knock.**

Or He would just- knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out- pouting.

The door opened- and silhouetted in the frame was a figure that she had grown to love to see. Svelte and lithe- built for speed more so than power. His hands were surprisingly gentle. And when he looked at her with sharp red eyes- her heart melted in her chest. When she held him close- and ran her fingers through soft, dark plumage-

"How may I assist you- my Mistress of Darkness." He asked, his deep voice calling out to her and making her swoon a little bit.

Still- she coughed. "D-don't call me that- Toko-kun." She murmured- gently patting her bed. "C'mere."

"As you wish." He replied- stepping into her room- closing the door behind him, coming to a stop at the side of her bed. Kyoka gave him a look- her purple eyes narrowed ever so slightly- causing him to falter- and finally sit on the edge of the bed. Her hand reached out and intertwined their fingers. She trailed her fingertip over the boy's knuckles.

"You're such a dork sometimes." She whispered- trailing her eyes upwards.

**"Yeah- well look who's talkin'!"**

"Shut _up_ Dark Shadow!" Kyoka hissed- before rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything that I can get for you, Mist- erm… Kyoka-chan?" The boy asked- resolutely ignoring his sentient quirk.

"Can youuu…" Kyoka started, trailing off for a few seconds. "Get me something to eat?"

"That's what you asked me up here for?" He asked, blinkging. Tilting his head in such a way that Kyoka had to force her lips from quirking upwards. He was far too avian sometimes for his own good.

"Well… that aaand I was hoping that we could snuggle?" She added- her lips curling upwards into a small smirk.

She watched as her boyfriend's head reared back- his eyes widening. His feathers ruffled up- making his head look about twice as large as it actually was. A snicker passed through her lips at the sight- and she wanted to just pull him down and run her fingers through that dark down.

"K-kyoka…"

"Please Toko-kun? I'm so hungry." She whined overdramatically. "You'd be my hero!" She looked at him. "Oh! I know- if you get me something tasty- I'll give you a kiss!"

And- before she was even done her sentence, he was out the door.

She sputtered out a laugh, snuggling into her bed.

He was such a cutie.

And then- before too long, he was coming back into her room- leftover food from the fridge in his hands.

"That was fast!~" She said, coyly.

"W-well. I was simply doing as I was commanded." He said- bowing his head. Kyoka swore that she could see red at the sides of his beak.

"Mm. Sure sure. And the offer of a kiss didn't make you move quicker?" She teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mist- Kyoka." He muttered- curling into himself even more.

"Mmhm… well… c'mere." She said- pushing herself (painfully) up to her elbows.

Tokoyami shifted his feet around for a few seconds- before he set the food down on her desk- and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He leaned in- beautiful red eyes falling shut.

God- she loved this beautiful boy.

She leaned in, her lips pressing against the tip of his beak. Her right hand reached up- and her fingers teased ever so lightly over deceptively soft feathers. Her ear jacks moved- wrapping lightly around his shoulders.

Her own eyes fell shut.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

This was perfe-

"**BLEGH! Get a room you two!"**

"Shut up Dark Shadow!"

Another chapter. I'll be honest- I thought that the first chapter would be the last. But- I decided to make more. Chapters are going to keep coming out as I think of content. If anyone has any ideas for anything you'd like to see- shoot em to me! Alternatively- make your own stories and send em to me! 

As always- like and leave a review! Thanks~


End file.
